


D - Dominant

by HaruK



Series: A-Z of Earth 3490 Stony [4]
Category: Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gags, Large Cock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Protective Steve Rogers, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Tony Stark, Top Steve Rogers, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruK/pseuds/HaruK
Summary: Natasha catches herself watching a YouTube video where people discuss who is the more dominant one in the bedroom when it comes to her relationship with Steve. Most of them thought it was her.How wrong they were.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: A-Z of Earth 3490 Stony [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515860
Comments: 5
Kudos: 392





	D - Dominant

D - Dominant

“They’re the dream couple, no doubt about it.”

“Oh absolutely, I mean, we all saw how gorgeous they looked together during last nights Gala.”

“Right! And they were so cute, always at each other's side. Steve with the protective hand around her waist, oh, I love them.”

Natasha chuckled as she ate more popcorn, her eyes never leaving the Stark pad on her lap, on which played a YouTube video of five women who were discussing her relationship with Steve. The couple had attended a charity event last night which was a big deal, as usually they were too busy for that sort of stuff. But their presence blew up over the internet, their relationship trending all over twitter and enough to get into youtuber podcasts, apparently. It was late at night, Steve was asleep in their room (she wasn't able to fall asleep for whatever reason) and here she was, sprawled on the couch with popcorn and garbage entertainment. 

She wasn't one to watch much of this type of content but she did like the women who were hosting it. They often got criticized for the things that Natasha loved about them, unapologetic-ally vulgar and confident. 

“Who do you think wears the pants in the relationship?”

Natasha scoffed, rolling her eyes as the five of them started to squeal and whistle.

“For those who don't know what that phrase means, it’s basically asks who... calls all the shots.” one of them said. Another one laughed and said, “Oh, don’t be such a prude. We’re asking who is the more dominant one in the bedroom.”

More hoots and laughs were heard across the screen, “Now, we might get a bit vulgar here so get your kids out of the room.” one of the other women jokes.

“Oh we are definitely going to get vulgar. Anything related to Steve Rogers and Natasha Stark instantly gets my motor running.”

“Ok, ok. So, who do you ladies think is the dominant?”

“I think it's Natasha.”

The said woman raised an eyebrow, very interested in the conversation.

When questioned why, the host continued, “Come on, a woman as powerful and confident as her? I can't imagine her being submissive towards anyone.” on the screen behind them played pictured of Natasha, looking very mighty indeed.

“She just, oozes dominance. I bet you anything she is the more dominant one in the relationship.”

Natasha tried not to bust out laughing as her memories started to replay in her head:

_“On my cock. Now.”_

_Natasha rushed to get on her knees, her fingers fumbling with Steve’s pants as she pulled his half hard dick out, her mouth on it immediately. She bobbed her head up and down, her tongue dancing over his shaft as he became fully erect in her mouth. She was ready to make him cum but to her surprise, Steve held her still. She was at the base of his cock when he grabbed her hair, not allowing her to go back up. She hummed, questioning him as she sputtered around his cock._

_“Be a good girl, stay still.” he said, grabbing his sketchbook from beside the couch, “I want to draw you like this.” Natasha’s eyes widened, a flush overtaking her face which made Steve coo. He drew a gentle hand through her hair, “Such a pretty little cock-slut.” he said, before he started to draw. Natasha’s body tingled with shame and excitement, her jaw hurting from having to keep his heavy cock in her for so long. She was on her knees for either an hour or for fifteen minutes, she couldn't tell. But when he finally tossed the book away and grabbed her head, face fucking her until he came down her throat, she felt like pain on her knees was worth it._  
  


“Now, I agree that Natasha is the dominant one in the relationship.” another lady started to say, “But not because I don't think she can be submissive, but it’s because I can't imagine Steve Rogers being a dominant!” there were a few mumbles of agreements as she continued, “Now, yes, Captain America is strong and takes control but when he’s not in uniform, he’s such a kind and sweet man. I just do not think he has it in him to dominate and take control of someone he loves. The man can't hurt a fly.”

_The slap rang across the room, making Natasha choke on her own tongue. Steve hand came down twice more on her red ass, hissing as her flesh jiggled with each hit._

_He leaned over her, his body towering over her bent form. Her face and chest were pressed into the table, her arms trapped behind her back by his own strong hold. He grinned as he kissed her cheek, a very sweet gesture as compared to what he was doing to her._

_“You think people are wondering where we are?” he grunted into her ear, “Think they know I had to drag you away and punish you for being a brat?”_

_Natasha simply whimpered, moaning as Steve started to nibble and pull on her ear._

_“Didnt- fuck- didnt think you’d get so jealous.” she said, tossing him a teasing look._

_He simply smirked and gave her ass another sharp slap, “Didn't see you push him away. Needed to remind you who you belong to.”_

_He ran a hand down her spine, over the silk of her outfit, “Knew this dress was too sinful.”_

_“It’s a fancy party.” she defended, “I need to be fancy.”_

_“Fancy enough to get spanked on the dinner table?”_

_“Think people heard?”_

_“Maybe.” he said, pressing his bulge between her burning cheeks, “But if they didn't hear that, they’ll definitely hear me fucking you into the table.”_

The fourth woman chimed in, “I think they’re the type of couple to switch things up. I can't imagine either of them being particularly dominant or submissive so I'm just going to assume they’re both.”

_Natasha wrapped her legs around Steve’s waist, continuously kissing him as he pushed her up against the wall. Both of them were completely naked and Natasha was so grateful that Steve immediately pressed his cock into her, filling her pussy up with his thick shaft. She moaned loudly at the stretch, breaking the kiss to throw her head back. Steve growled into her neck as her walls clamped down around him like a vice, wet and hot. Once he was fully inside her, they both took a second to adjust before Steve started to thrust into her, hard and passionate._

_“Ah- Fuck!” Natasha cursed, hugging his shoulders as he fucked her into the wall._

_“Gonna fuck you so hard you cant walk straight for days.” he said before sucking a giant hickey onto her skin._

_“Yes, please.” she begged, gripping him tightly, “do whatever you want with me.”_

“Why even question things like dominant or submissive?” the last of the hosts intervened, “Not every relationship has that dynamic. Maybe they’re just a sweet, vanilla couple.”

Natasha laughed so hard she almost choked on her food

_Steve tightened another knot, effectively tightening the strings of rope that had been carefully used to tie Natasha up. She squealed as the material dug into her naked skin deliciously, her cries were muffled by the gag in her mouth. She heard him chuckle as he sadistically pulled on the rope that ran between her folds, a knot rubbing against her clit harshly. She squealed into the gag, her back arching off the bed in response. Steve shushed her, chuckling softly as he ran a gentle hand over her knees, which were folded with her calves and thighs tied together, leaving her completely open and immobile._

_“You’re so fucking pretty like this.” he groaned out, his eyes dancing over her body. He reached out to grasp her breasts, the soft mounds made to look fuller due to the rope that was tied around them. He leaned down and took one nipple into his mouth, softly sucking on it as his fingers toyed with the other one. Natasha wanted to scream in frustration over the fact that she couldn't grasp his head and pulled him closer, the ropes that tied her hands behind her back were relentless and had no give, no matter how much she instinctively pulled against it._

_He hummed as he broke away from her breasts, licking a trail up to her neck with his hot, wet tongue. His lips latched onto the curve of her neck, sucking hard on a sensitive patch of skin that made her toes curl, as he left behind an obvious hickey. No doubt, when the night is over, there won't be once patch of skin on her body that isn't marked or bruised in some sort of way. She couldn't fucking wait._

_Steve rose up, straddling her waist and sighed sadistically as he looked down at her. Natasha felt her pussy gets wetter from the way Steve was looking at her, like a predator ready to devour its prey. His pupils were blown wide, his shirtless chest heaving up and down and she could see how hard he already was, his briefs doing nothing to hide his erection._

_“Remember baby,” he said, reaching behind him to grab a smooth piece of satin cloth, “I’ll keep checking up on you as the night goes on, make sure to respond with a nod or a shake of your head, OK?”_

_Natasha nodded, loving that he was still making sure to keep her safe and sane. They agreed on the traffic light signal, where Steve would constantly make sure she was green, considering that all her limbs and mouth were not in use._

_“Good girl.” he purred, wrapping the satin suggestively around his fingers, “You ready?”_

_Another nod. She tried not to giggle as he leaned over her, satin ready, as he blindfolded her, leaving her completely in his control._

The sound of footsteps broke Natasha from her dirty daydreaming. She looked back and smiled as Steve walked into the living room, hand scratching his toned stomach as he walked towards her. His hair was tousled, eyes droopy and he his walk was sloppy. Clearly, he wasn't ready to wake up. 

“Hey honey,” Natasha called out softly, “What are you doing up? It’s still-” she checked the time on the Stark Pad, “-Three AM.”

Steve simply huffed in reply as he made his way over to the couch. Standing behind the cushion, he leaned over and wrapped his hands around Natasha’s shoulders, burying his face into her hair. 

“Come back to bed…” he muttered, placing a loving kiss behind her ear, “Can’t sleep unless you’re with me.”

Natasha smiled, heart warming as she looked at the man, “Ok. Just gimme a second, i’ll turn this off-”

“Is that us?” Steve asked, looking at the screen over her shoulder. Natasha had paused as the hosts were showing a picture of the couple. 

“Uh, yeah.” she said, “They were talking about us from the Gala today.”

“Hmm.” he said, “Didn't know you were interested in this kind of stuff.”

“I’m not. But they were talking about something…fun.”

“Fun? What kind of fun?”

“Well…” she trailed off, a light blush on her face, “They were talking about who is more dominant in our sex life.”

Steve raised his eyebrows, clearly not expecting that, “Wow. That’s...wow.”

“Yeah. And I'll have you know, the common agreement was that I am the dominant.” she teased.

“Mmhmm.” Steve replied, a cheeky smile on his face, “If only they knew, huh?”

Natasha giggled as her face was gently turned towards him as they kissed. They broke apart and he continued: “Now, why do you want to watch a bunch of random people discussing our sex life instead of coming to bed with me and experiencing it first hand?”

Natasha whistled suggestively, “That was smooth, Rogers.”

He gave her shoulder a light peck, “I can be so much more for you, baby.” a hand traveled down the collar of her shirt to lightly graze the healing rope burn on her skin that had been left a few days ago, “You’ve been so good to me lately. Come back to bed now and I promise to return the favor.”

Natasha didn't have to think twice before she threw the tablet away and was immediately scooped up into Steve’s arms..


End file.
